Chapter 3 (light novel 1)
"Book of Wisdom" is the 3rd chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 1''.'' It's divided into four parts and contains one illustration. The chapter is labeled as Episode 03 in the story line. It has a sequel involving the same Phantom Book. Hugh and Dalian go to the capital to buy more books. They meet Camilla, Hugh's childhood friend. She informs them about the Book of Wisdom, supposedly a Phantom Book that gives absolute knowledge.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1. __TOC__ Summary Some kids are murmuring in a small, dirty classroom, part of an old wooden building located in the backyard of a mansion. They are discussing about complicated subjects, showing a maturity beyond their ages. They wonder if they should entrust the world to the foolish adults. The children have eerie, vacant eyes. They are sit in a circle, surrounding the Book of Wisdom. Part 1 It was still night when Dalian shook Hugh awake. He couldn’t believe, but Dalian was anxious to go to the bookstore. She had just finished reading all the books from Wesley’s collection, for Hugh’s amazement. Her plan is take the first train to reach the capital before noon so they could buy more books. Hugh whines before leaving his bed. Part 2 Hugh and Dalian are in a two-story building, a bookstore situated in the oldest university town in the country. Dalian is energetic, looking for new titles, while Hugh fights his sleepiness. She decides to buy all the books from the shelves she was checking. She calls for the shop assistant in a rude way. Dalian starts to rant after she is ignored by the man. Hugh grabs her and covers her mouth. When he lets go of her, Dalian falls to the ground headfirst. She says Wesley used to buy whole shelves. However, Hugh suggests she choose five or six books, since they haven’t brought enough money and they couldn’t carry everything home. Dalian acts as if she was being tortured. She heads back deeper into the stores. Meanwhile, Hugh reads a newly-released detective novel. Dalian sneaks behind him and gives away the ending of it. He tries another book, but she also spoils it. The fight is interrupted by a blonde woman. The young woman is Camilla, an old acquaintance of Hugh. She teases that Hugh could borrow money from her to buy the books. She keeps with the jokes, suggesting that Dalian is Hugh’s daughter. Camilla says to be informed that Hugh is looking after the girl Wesley adopted. Dalian is hiding behind Hugh during all this time, holding a thick book to shield her head. Camilla invites them for tea, but Dalian apparently would never accept. Then, Camilla removes a package of sweets from her bag to seduce Dalian. The latter walks towards Camilla and urges Hugh to follow her. Part 3 Hugh and Dalian are having tea at Camilla’s holiday house, in a glass veranda from where they can admire a nearby river. Camilla explains Hugh is a childhood friend, since Wesley was a patron of her father’s trading business. Dalian was still wary of her. She picks on her about her Western appearance after discovering she has been conducting some business at the New World. Camilla explains she was selecting textbooks for her students. She runs a small private school to educate poor kids. She also asks if Hugh found The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. Camilla believed Wesley was the owner of the archives holding 900,666 Phantom Books. She asks if there is a book that can make you brighter. Mildred, from the Dewar family, affirmed she had obtained a Phantom Book that raised the intelligence of her students and change their personalities in a few days. Now, she avoids leaving her house, since she couldn’t handle her wise students anymore. Dalian suggests they probably read the Liber Sapientiae, which give the reader knowledge to rule or destroy the world. Hugh stood up, wishing to look for the Phantom Book. Dalian, however, is not interest because she already has its first edition inside the Library. Through this exchange, Camilla learns about the existence of The Mystic Library of Dantalian. Part 4 Mildred Dewar didn’t want to meet them at first, but she let Hugh and Dalian in after knowing Camilla had sent them. She looked tired. Mildred doesn’t want to talk about the Phantom Book. She says they should go talk to the children, referring to them as monsters. Hugh was worried about what they would do after obtaining perfect understanding of everything. She pointed to an old, wooden building, showing where they were. It was a private schoolroom by her garden, where the kids were seated in a circle, discussing like university students. Mildred regrets ever getting the book. Hugh and Dalian meet the children. Their eyes showed no emotion. They already knew about The Mystic Archives of Dantalian and the Black Biblioprincess and her key-keeper. Hugh was impressed by their knowledge. They explain one could obtain any information if the six degrees of separation hypothesis is applied. The children laugh, remembering how Mildred couldn’t understand the concept. Hugh is allowed to take the Book of Wisdom, since they had no need of it. They explain the Phantom Book releases the potential of the brain, but only works with children. They also affirm they wouldn’t do anything with their powers. Ruling the world would only be stressful. Furthermore, their chances of success were low. They are better idling away time. It was almost evening when Hugh and Dalian left Mildred’s mansion. Dalian tells Hugh they shouldn’t have come from the start, since the intelligent ones know their odds of success. If you don’t want to lose, just don’t try anything. Hugh thinks mostly memorable people were just persistent, and not geniuses. Dalian picks up her pace. She wants to return to Camilla’s place, to have her promised sweets. After that, she wants to keep her search for books. Hugh uses his lighter to burn the Book of Wisdom. Trivia * At the introduction, the children mention Stark's paper. It's a reference to Nobel in Physics Johannes Stark, German physicist known for the discovery of the Stark effect, the shifting and splitting of spectral lines of atoms and molecules due to presence of an external electric field. He obtained the Prize in 1919.Johannes Stark. (2016, October 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:56, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Johannes_Stark&oldid=745998828 ** They also mention the theory of atomic decay from Frederick Soddy, an English radiochemist. In 1902, the formulation of the radioactive decay law, by Soddy and New Zealand physicist Ernest Rutherford, discussed that radioactivity is due to the transmutation of elements.Frederick Soddy. (2017, February 4). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:56, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frederick_Soddy&oldid=763620623 Dalian also read the theory, as seen in Chapter 2 from the manga.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 2. ** The children also read a paper by German chemist Fritz Haber, Nobel Prize in Chemistry in 1918.Fritz Haber. (2017, February 8). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:59, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fritz_Haber&oldid=764396545 They mention his work with chlorine and other poisonous gases used as weapon during World War I. Chlorine will react with the moisture from the body, forming an acid that damages lung tissues.Chlorine. (2017, February 10). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:00, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chlorine&oldid=764625644 * At the bookstore, Hugh affirms they are at the oldest university town in the country. He may be referring to Oxford. There are evidences of teaching at the University of Oxford as far back as 1096.University of Oxford. (2017, February 19). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:01, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=University_of_Oxford&oldid=766305295 * Dalian gives the ending of a couple of detective novels to Hugh. When she talks about the postman as the culprit, she is referring to The Invisible Man, by English writer Gilbert Keith Chesterton, published in 1911.A Summary of ‘The Invisible Man,’ a Mystery by G. K. Chesterton. (2013, December 24). In Fat Vo''x. Retrieved 12:04, February 19, 2017, from http://fatvox.com/a-summary-of-the-invisible-man-a-mystery-by-g-k-chesterton/ ** She also mentions a doctor and narrator as a killer when Hugh picks a second book. It's a nod to ''The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, by English novelist Agatha Christie, published in 1926. The book also appears in the anime adaptation.The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. (2017, February 18). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:05, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Murder_of_Roger_Ackroyd&oldid=766152124 * The six degrees of separation is an idea first discussed by Hungarian author Frigyes Karinthy, in 1929. It describes how the growing human network makes everything and everyone connected by six or fewer steps.Six degrees of separation. (2017, February 18). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:06, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Six_degrees_of_separation&oldid=766179464 * Hugh's last line is "one must be a little foolish if one does not want to be even more stupid". He's quoting from Essays, by French Renaissance philosopher Michel de Montaigne.Michel de Montaigne. (2016, December 31). ''Wikiquote, ''. Retrieved 15:07, February 19, 2017 from https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Michel_de_Montaigne&oldid=2208511. * The chapter marks the debut of Camilla and the first time the Labyrinth Library is not opened. References Category:Light Novel Chapters